Deep in the Meadow
by Gryphon31
Summary: Rue's POV as she dies, then goes on the have a conversation with Prim. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, or any characters, as well as the song Katniss sings.

* * *

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow."_

It hurts. It hurts so bad. Rue tipped her head back, tears made their way down her burning cheeks.

"_Lay down you head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise."_

Katniss swallowed hard. Rue's tears fell faster.

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm."_

Rue swallowed a sob. It wasn't worth the pain.

"_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them time  
Here is the place where I love you."_

Rue was dying. Katniss's tear stained face was the picture in her mind as she let her eye's close.

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray."_

The pain was fading, but so was Katniss's voice. Rue gave one last effort and pulled herself into the pain.

"_Forget your woes and let your trouble lay  
And when again it's morning they'll wash away."_

Rue had no more tears to shed, nor any strength with which to let them fall. She began to let herself fade.

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm."_

Rue could barely hear Katniss's sweet voice.

"_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true.  
Here is the place where I love you."_

All the pain was gone. Rue lay still a minute, waiting for it to return. A soft breeze drifted through and grass tickled her as it brushed against her legs. Rue opened her eyes. The forest was gone. A single Willow tree swung above her. She stood up slowly and flowers fell back down to the ground. Rue smiled. That had to be Katniss's doing.

Rue stood up. She felt whole. She felt even better than she ever had. She wasn't hungry, nor tired, nor was she scared. It was amazing. She looked around at the world around her. The sun was setting in the west, and the field of daises formed a path directly to it, swaying in the gentle breeze. The branches of the willow tree danced around her.

She started walking toward the sun. It wasn't that she had too; it was more like she knew it was what she was supposed to do.

"Wait!" A voice cried out behind her, "Rue, wait!"

She turned around. A girl about her age came running toward her, hair flowing back, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Prim?" Rue asked, already guessing who it was. Prim nodded and wrapped her arms around Rue.

"I wanted to thank you." Prim stated. "You helped my sister."

"She also helped me." Rue smiled.

"You were so brave, and now… now it's over." Prim sobbed, the tears started to fall.

This time it was Rue who hugged Prim.

"It's not over." Rue insisted, "Katniss can still come home. She loves you, Prim, and she's fighting to get back to you."

Prim smiled back. "I know she loves me. She loves you too."

Rue turned her head toward the sun sadly. "I think I have to go soon, but tell Katniss thanks for the flowers."

Prim nodded. "I will if I see her again."

Rue frowned. "Not _if_; WHEN, when you see her again. Prim, Katniss believes in you, she fights for you. She hasn't given up on you, so don't you dare give up on her."

Prim smiled, "I never will. She's made it this far. Do you think she will make it back?"

Rue nodded. "She wouldn't leave you. She would kill anyone and everyone so she could get back to you."

Prim's smile turned sad. "Thank you for giving her your life."

Rue swallowed hard, biting back more tears, "Don't cry for me, Prim. Instead, live for me."

Prim nodded emphatically, the seriousness of the wish being placed in her hands rested on her. "I will. Good bye sister. I will give your love to our Katniss."

Our Katniss. Rue liked the sound of that. "Good bye sister. See you soon." She turned toward the sun. Before she hit it, she turned around and once more waved to Prim before entering the light.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know. The steriotypical "enter the light." Well, that brought me close to tears. Read and Review please._


End file.
